1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-conductive wiring used for electrical connection between circuit elements and an isolation element used for electrical isolation between the circuit elements of the semiconductor device, which contribute to ultra-high integration of a semiconductor device and further relates to a semiconductor device using the super-conductive wiring and the isolation element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various materials such as Al, poly-Si, W, Ti, and so on have been used for a wiring for electrically connecting circuit elements in a semiconductor device. However, all these materials are difficult to be made to single crystals and hence leave high resistances. Further, these materials are not suitable for micropatterning of the wiring of the semiconductor device.
In the semiconductor industry, large-scale integration has been achieved by decreasing the size of each circuit element. The term "circuit element" means a functional device (e.g., MOS transister, bipolar transister, capacitor, diode, pin-junction, Quantum Blackade device, Josephson junction resistor, conductor and so on), wiring and isolator. The industry has developed to date with improvements in techniques (e.g., a manufacturing process and the design of a functional device and a circuit) to decrease the size of the circuit elements. However, this monotonous improvement is approaching its intrinsic limit caused by a quantum effect which has become an essential factor with advances in micropatterning of the circuit elements. For example, if the distance between two wirings becomes as short as the spread of the wave-like motion of electrons, then the charge of one electron shares two wirings; thereby the leackage of charge appearing.
Recently, in order to achieve ultra-high integration, an ultra-fine circuit element exhibiting much higher performance than a conventional one has been researched and developed in accordance with the operation principle based on a quantum effect. If, however, the sizes of wirings and isolations remain same as the conventional sizes, the ultra-high integration cannot be achieved even though an ultra-fine circuit element is realized. It is accordingly desired that an ultra-fine wiring and isolation as well as an ultra-fine circuit element are realized.